


Christmas Candy and Crushes

by SpaceGirl2002



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 70s AU, Anzu and Ritsu make Mao Christmas dinner, Gen, Kinda one sided Mao/Ritsu as far as you know, Mao works at a candy shop, Not really romantic, Platonic Relationships, This is set in an au of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGirl2002/pseuds/SpaceGirl2002
Summary: Ritsu has a “small” crush on Mao.Anzu knows it’s a “big” crush.What’s better than making your best friend/crush Christmas dinner?





	Christmas Candy and Crushes

“What?”

“You heard me,” Ritsu mutters. “I don’t feel like saying it again.”

“I am not cooking dinner. Ritsu, I burn food,” Anzu mutters as she stares at the television.

“Please,” Ritsu says as he stands in front of the television. “You owe me.”

“Do not!” Anzu exclaims, clambering to her feet and losing her balance. “When?”

Ritsu rolls his eyes and says, “Last week, you didn’t want to hang out with those Trickstar guys because you were on y-“

“Sweetie, I advise you to stop talking,” Anzu strains. She gives her attention to Ritsu and cocks her head. “Why do you want to cook Christmas dinner? I thought I was just gonna have Makoto bring us waffles, we were gonna watch Doctor Who!”

“Mao’s working tonight,” he begins, looking down at the carpeted floor and crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s coming home late tonight and I wanna have something special for him…” Ritsu trails off, face flushed.

“Oh my,” Anzu whispers, right hand covering her mouth. “Ritsu, don’t tell me…”

Ritsu straightens himself and shakes his head furiously. “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“Ah! Ritsu, you’ve got a crush on Mao!” Anzu cries, wrapping her arms around Ritsu. “My babe’s all grown up! So cute, cute little Ritsu has a crush on Mao!”

“Don’t announce it to the world!” Ritsu hisses. “I don’t want anyone to know, especially him.”

Anzu drops her arms and nods. “Of course. I wouldn’t dare hurt you, Ritsu.” She smiles and takes his hands, clutching them tightly in her own. “Of course I’ll help you, I mean I’d probably burn it, but it’s the thought that counts.”

Ritsu shrugs and looks down. “What if he-“

“Hey!” Anzu hushes him. “No negative thoughts, absolutely none allowed! Ritsu, you’re gonna make dinner for him and he’s gonna love it!”

“I hope so,” Ritsu smiles. A minute passes and Ritsu frowns.

“What’s wrong honey?” Anzu asks, worry lacing her words.

“The only thing I’ve ever cooked successfully is instant ramen, and you burn everything.”

“We’re fucked.”

~•~

“I’m home!” Mao calls from the door, locking it behind him. A noise from the dining room startles him, accompanied with a “here!” He walks towards the dining room and is met with Anzu and Ritsu, dressed nicely.

“Merry Christmas!” They say in unison.

“You two… cooked?” Mao whispers.

“Yep! And I baked croissants! And even made waffles!” Anzu answers, chipper. Her hair’s done in twin braids, bangs long enough to be woven into the braid. She’s wearing an elegant black dress, just a simple one, reaching just above her knees. She’s wearing a necklace, the one Mao had given her last year with her name and his engraved on it.

Ritsu, although not too fancy, wears a white dress shirt and black dress shoes, accompanied with ebony slacks. His hair is styled like usual, and he’s wearing a pendant, much like Anzu’s, with both his and Mao’s names on it, a gift from last year as well.

“Did you make a mess?” Mao uneasily asks, untying the striped apron and setting it on one of the dining room hooks.

“We made sure to clean it,” Ritsu sleepily mutters, his body learning on Anzu.

“Mao! Did you bring us candy?” Anzu asks.

“It’s best if we eat dinner first, you wouldn’t want to spoil your appetite,” Mao laughs as he seats himself at the table. “Anzu, I thought you said you wouldn’t cook for a man ever so you wouldn’t look like a housewife,” Mao comments.

“Mao, you’re hardly a man, and you know what I meant. If it’s cooking for you I wouldn’t mind, but you know I burn everything.” Anzu smiles sweetly and seats herself next to Mao.

Ritsu sits on his other side. “It was last minute but we managed to actually make good stuff,” he whispers.

Mao turns to him and offers him a genuine smile. “If Ritsu makes it, I’ll eat anything given to me.”

“I made rice and- mind you it was literally last minute- so this is a vegetarian friendly dinner,” Anzu says as she serves herself rice and a bit of salad.

“No meat?” Mao asks.

“Nope,” Ritsu responds. “We’re saving animals tonight.”

“Christmas cheer,” Anzu says.

The trio begins eating, joking around, and telling stories of past Christmas dinners.

“When we were five, Ritsu’s parents were out of town so he came to stay with me,” Mao says with a smile. “It was Christmas, and even though it was, Ritsu didn’t even react! He slept through the whole day, woke up when I dragged him to dinner, and slept on the couch,” he recalls, warmth spreading to his chest.

“Isn’t that the Christmas I went to Orlando?” Anzu asks.

“Yeah,” Mao replies. “If you had been there I would have invited you to cuddle with us.”

Anzu hesitates before offering a small, guilty, smile and searching Ritsu’s face for any kind of emotion.

“Mao! Mao! Christmas candy! Christmas candy!” Anzu quickly chants.

Mao gives her a puzzled look before standing up and walking to the apron he’d hung up. He takes two small velvet pouches from the pockets and hands them to both Anzu and Ritsu.

“It isn’t much but it is what was left, so many people came by today getting last minute presents,” Mao complains as Anzu stares in amazement at the candy filled bag while Ritsu stares at Mao.

“Maa-kun spoils us,” Ritsu whispers as he unwraps a caramel filled chocolate.

“You got me white chocolate,” Anzu softly says. “My favorite.”

“I figured you’d both like it.” Mao yawns and smiles. “It’s getting late so I’m off to bed, I’m taking an early shift tomorrow so don’t you dare wait to have breakfast.” He turns to Anzu and sighs. “If you don’t show up at the diner I’ve already told Makoto to swing by whenever he has the chance and check up on you,” he says. He turns to Ritsu and says “Same goes for you. If you’re sleeping by the time I get back then I’m not getting you anymore sweets.” After his brief scolding he smiles. “Merry Christmas,” he says as he leans over Anzu and kisses her forehead. Anzu, stunned, reaches to touch the spot where his lips had graced her forehead.

“Merry Christmas…” she whispers.

Mao nods and turns to face a slightly fuming Ritsu. “You didn’t think I’d forgotten about you, right?” Mao leans close to Ritsu and plants a brief kiss on his cheek. He embraces a paralyzed Ritsu before releasing him and smiling. “Merry Christmas, Ritchan.”

He excuses himself once again and makes his way upstairs. As his steps grow faint Anzu digs through the bag to scrounge for more white chocolate.

“Did you get a note too?” Ritsu asks as he stares at a small piece of paper, clutching at it tightly.

“No. Why? Let me see,” Anzu says as she munches on a chocolate covered pretzel, leaning over Ritsu and reading over the neat handwriting.

_Merry Christmas Ritsu!_   
_Remember that I love you!_   
_-Mao_

“That’s so disgustingly cute oh jeez,” Anzu wheezes. “He cherishes you, that’s good.”

“He does…” Ritsu whispers, small smile on his face.

“Merry crisis,” Anzu mutters as she sucks on a cherry lollipop.

“And a happy New beer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the tags weren’t too clear this is an AU in which Mao, Anzu, and Ritsu are roommates and childhood friends, also Makoto works at a diner.


End file.
